Recovery of hydrocarbon products from certain hydrocarbonaceous materials can be achieved through various processes including vertical retorts, in situ processes, and more recently developed massive encapsulated impoundments (i.e. In-Capsule® process). Hydrocarbon recovery capsules can include piled hydrocarbonaceous materials (i.e., ore) encapsulated in a gas tight clayey soil and geosynthetic barrier system with perimeter rock-fill containment berms. The recovery capsules may be many acres in size and in some cases are partially recessed or embedded in the earth. A geomembrane often surrounds the gas tight clayey soil and encapsulates gases within the recovery capsule. Heating and gas collection pipes enter the recovery capsule through a bulkhead plate (such as a steel plate) adjacent the geomembrane. Hydrocarbon is extracted from the recovery capsule by heating hydro carbonaceous materials within the recovery capsule, causing pyrolysis leading to gas and liquid hydrocarbon production. The gas and liquid hydrocarbon is collected for further processing into petroleum products and associated by-products. Typically, the temperatures of the pipes and the internal area of the capsule can reach upwards of 900 degrees Fahrenheit, or even higher. Exposure to high temperatures of the gas containment system and the bulkhead interconnection can cause desiccation of clayey materials and heating of the attached geomembrane beyond its transition temperature. These effects may damage the gas containment layers near the connection between the bulkhead plate, the geomembrane, and a surrounding structure (FIG. 1), which can lead to gas leakage that is dangerous to humans and the environment. Furthermore, the process of heating the hydrocarbonaceous materials within the capsule and extracting hydrocarbons produces liquids and gasses that often come in contact with the gas containment system and the interconnection between the geomembrane and the bulkhead plate. Such fluids are known to cause degradation of clayey and geomembrane materials. FIG. 1 shows a typical interconnection between a bulkhead plate, a geomembrane, and a structure, which is prone to failure and/or fluid leakage.